Gente
by Carola Weasley
Summary: Songfic yaoi MiloxKamus baseada na música italiana Gente R&R ok? Obrigadinha


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim a Kuramada, Toei e cia. Enquanto a música Gente pertence (ou pertenceu) ao Renato Russo. E claro, esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Gente

Si sbaglia sai quasi continuamente  
Se erra sabe quase continuamente  
sperando di non farsi mai troppo male  
esperando de não fazer-se nunca tanto mal  
ma quante volte si cade.  
mas quantas vezes se cai.

Podia ver aquele céu azul e límpido, um sol bonito e aves a voar. Não havia o barulho ensurdecedor que se acostumara. Ao baixar os olhos via uma cidade branca e silenciosa.

O calor que invadia de mansinho a bela França derretia a neve e fazia a água escorrer pelas janelas. Uma dessas escondia olhos gélidos vermelhos, uma face mal-humorada e longos cabelos ruivos. Uma mão erguida encostando no vidro, agora, congelado como uma lágrima no meio do rosto do francês.

Amargurava naquela garganta a hora de ter dito que mudaria para ser feliz. Ledo engano. Fizera a mesma coisa de anos atrás. Saíra. E assim errara, denovo.

Seu peito fazia uma coisa que tanto tentava evitar desde sempre, doía. De falta de amor.

Isso definitivamente não fazia bem, se amar já era ruim, fugir dele conseguia ser muito pior.

Então a casa tinha panos brancos e leves escondendo os móveis do ar empoeirado e num canto próximo a porta, malas.

La vita sai è un filo in equilibrio  
A vida sabe é um fio em equilíbrio  
e prima o poi ci ritroviamo distanti  
e antes ou depois nos encontramos distantes  
davanti a un bivio.  
na frente de um dilema.

Foi em um dia qaundo o sol se punha, meses depois daquela ousada partida que duas pessoas choraram. Pessoas praticamente opostas deixaram lágrimas quentes escorrerem. Se amaldiçoavam. Foi nesse momento que notaram o verdadeiro sentimento da falta.

Sentiram falta de respirar, de sentir as coisas como se estivessem certas.

Essa carência fez com que a aposentadoria do francês desse por terminada. Era esse o motivo das malas feitas para o regresso. A distância machucava. Mas depois de muito pensar, e sentir, a fina corda bamba pendera para um lado.

Escolhas fazem o presente. Aquela garantiria o futuro.

Ed ogni giorno insieme per fare solo un metro in più  
E cada dia juntos para fazer um metro a mais  
Ci vuole tutto il bene che riusciremo a trovare in ognuno di noi  
Queremos todo o bem que conseguiremos encontrar em cada um de nós

A viagem com destino a Grécia não foi cansativa, mas Kamus estava exausto. Pensar ficara difícil pois já fazia tal esforço a dias e só desejava um bom descanso.

Subia sem pressa a longa escadaria que levaria ao sem templo. Quando passou pela 8ª casa e viu a figura loira com seu longos cachos, firmes olhos azuis e pele macia queimada ao seu lado, foi o suficiente para mudar seus planos.

Milo estava ali, a sua espera. Era muita emoção.

Ma a volte poi basta un sorriso solo  
Mas as vezes basta só um sorriso  
a sciogliere in noi anche un inverno di gelo  
para desmanchar em nós também um inverno de gelo  
e ripartire da zero  
e partir do zero

Aquele sorriso contagiante, dessa vez fizera o 'cubo de gelo' sorris também. Achavam que poderiam passar os anos daquela maneira, mas poucos segundos somaram durante aquele acontecimento. As lágrimas salgadas não quiseram esperar a eternidade.

Foi então Milo que correu para um abraço. Foi ele também que tomou a iniciativa para dizer frases incomuns para eles.

"-Te esperei por tanto tempo. Saudades."

"-Não vou mais embora. Te amo."

O sono poderia esperar, o sol poderia esperar, poderia esperar a deusa, a respiração, o tempo. Mas aquelas bocas sedentas se encontram com sofreguidão num beijo voluptuoso. E assim, outras palavras e sentimentos tiveram que esperar.

Perché non c'è un limite per nessuno  
Porque não tem um limite para ninguém  
che dentro sè abbia un amore sincero solo un respiro  
que dentro de si tenha um amor sincero só um respiro

E que explodissem o preconceito. Que destruíssem as regras. Que morresse a sociedade.

Aflições, medo, desconfiança, carinho, confiança, receio, fidelidade, choro, sorrisos, declarações, dentre outros são ações comuns quando se trata do amor. Compartilhados sempre. Não importa sexo, raça, religião e afins.

Agora que estavam juntos, descobririam a felicidade.

Non siamo angeli in volo venuti dal cielo  
Não somos anjos em vôo vindos do céu  
Ma gente comune che ama davvero  
Mas gente comum que ama de verdade  
gente che vuole un mondo più vero  
gente que quer um mundo mais verdadeiro  
la gente che incontri per strada in città  
a gente que encontras pela estrada na cidade

Descrever um sentimento que se tem pode ser estranho e talvez inimaginável. Metáforas são bem vindas em suas grande maioria. Tentar transmiti que os joelhos falham é mais fácil do que revoar de borboletas dentro do estômago. Mas é mais belo dizer que se flutuava enquanto beijava a pessoa amada do que palavras desconexas passam pela cabeça de alguém.

Mas simplesmente são os sentimentos humanos. Majestosos sim, e cheio de valor, mas comum e simplório, como tudo que tocamos.

Creio que assim descreve a confusão daquele amor.

Prova e vedrai ci sarà sempre un modo  
Prove e verás que haverá sempre um modo  
dentro di noi per poi riprendere il volo  
dentro de nós para depois retomar o vôo  
verso il sereno  
por trás do sereno

As coisas ficam confusas demais quando se termina o fôlego. Encarar os fatos é embaraçoso, Difundir o sonho do real parece ser impossível.

Então que se danasse a razão. A pergunta era: Onde estava o quarto mais próximo? Aquela sensação era maravilhosa demais. E ambos queriam sentir denovo.

Em meio a beijos e tropeços chegaram no quarto para passem uma noite bastante agradável.

Non siamo angeli in volo venuti dal cielo  
Não somos anjos em vôo vindos do céu  
ma gente comune che ama davvero  
mas gente comum que ama de verdade  
gente che vuole un mondo più vero  
gente que quer um mundo mais verdadeiro  
la gente che insieme lo cambierà  
a gente que juntos o mudará

Finalmente tudo no seu devido lugar. Ambos sem medo de sofrer e se amando. Foram tantas provase barreiras impostas. Tanto tempo disperdiçado e só quando a situação muda e as pessoas amadurecem começam a cometer burradas umas atras das outras. Mas acertos são recompesados com mais qualidade.

E fim de história. Eles se amavam e agora tudo estava resolvido.

Gente che vuole un mondo più vero  
Gente que quer um mundo mais verdadeiro  
la gente che insieme lo cambierà.  
a gente que juntos o mudará.

FIM

* * *

N/A: Bem, a fanfic é baseada na musica de Renato Russo, Gente, do álbum 'Equilíbrio Distante' que eu acho que vale a pena conferir.

Meus agradecimentos vão para (tcham-tcham-tcham):

A Sini, que me viciou em musicas italianas e me fez lembrar dessa.

A Pitty, só porque eu não sei como ela é minha amiga (risos)

A Cami, porque é minha escritora linda!

A Sophi, May e Patty, porque elas me fizeram feliz dizendo que gostam de yaoi também.

E a diversas outras pessoas que não irão ler essas notas finais e sequer me conhecem mas me deram inspiração.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic que fiz com bastante amor e carinho.

Sei que a fic não está no ritmo musica, e que eu poderia sim ter escolhido outras, mas não iria desprezar essa pois foi a que me deu ideia de escrever sobre eles.

Não é minha primeira fic que escrevo ou que posto deles. Mas ainda me sinto uma virgem! xD! "Like a Virgin! UH!" pela inesperiência. Espero que não tenha erros e boa leitura.

Então um beijo as leitoras que tiveram paciencia de ler isso e por favor, deixem reviews! Ah, já concertei, gente anônima também pode comentar e eu ficaria grata se o fizessem

Muchas Gracias. Beijos.


End file.
